Resonating Tears
by TheTrueBlackStar
Summary: Soul, Maka and the gang are in seperate bands and in this world, better off without each other, but Maka is falling for professional star, Death the Kid and is about to start a chain of tragedies that will ruin many lifes, maybe even take them. SoulxMakaxKid (Included: Me, TheTrueBlackStar.
1. Quitting the Band

_Author's Note: Hi, I'm the true Black Star. The one who's really boring in real life. It's true. I know. I'm the true Black Star, well, I'm not that boring in this fic. I sugested to the crew that after the series was over that we should get in a band. No one listened to me. Oh well. At least I have Fanfiction to tell what I had in mind...well not exactly. It's a little...creud. Oh well._

**Rocking!  
Rocking!  
Rocking the world!  
Rocking our soul!  
Rocking your souls!  
While you have the world on your shoulders!  
We're here to hold his hands!  
And hold hers!  
And resonate the world!  
Rocking!  
Rocking!  
Rocking the world!  
Rocking our soul!  
Rocking your souls!**

This wasn't really one of their best songs, but the crowd went wild over it, so they decided to perform it as many times as possible. Right now, they were coming to the world's favorite part, when Maka wildy spun Soul's scythe form around her neck. If things were ever to go badly on stage, the couple always had their classic move to break out with to calm the disappointment. Each time it was performed was like everyone was seeing it for the very first time. At the end of the dance move, Maka would throw him up in air so that Soul could turn back into human form and get caught by adoring fans. (Therefore she wouldn't throw him too hard.) As soon as he was returned to the stage, they'd finish off their song.

**Rocking!  
Rocking!  
Rocking the world!  
Rocking our soul!  
Rocking your souls!  
Rocking!**

The crowd screamed to the top of their lungs. The performance was a success.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" Soul yelled in the microphone.

"You're all very beautiful!" Maka yelled.

The two ran off stage to meet up with their manager, Spirit.

"Good job, Maka! That's my girl!" he cheered. "By the way, someone came here to see you. It's Assassin*Mystar."

Behind Spirit was Black*Star and his weapon, Tsubaki. They were also in a band with Mifune as their manager. This was their first time meeting Soul and Maka.

"Black*Star?" gasped Soul, coming to meet him.

"Yes, that's who I am," Black*Star replied. "Don't forget, my guitar player, Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you." Soul shook hands with Tsubaki. She was wearing sunglasses, and refused to say anything other than, "..."

"So...what brings you here?"

"Eh, I just wanted to see you perform. I didn't know you were going to play that song though."

"What, you don't like it?"

"No."

"That's funny, we don't either."

"Then why...?"

"We wrote that song for fun, we never took it seriously, but the crowd loves it so..."

"Ah, I see. So...where's Maka?"

"She's over there. Hey, Maka, come here!"

Maka walked over to Soul and Black Sar.

"Hello," she greeted sweetly.

"Hi, Maka."

"Did you see our performance?"

"Yes, it was excellent, other than your song."

"I know. That song's not the best. I do have a goal to beat someone though."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Death the Kid."

"I want Maka to marry him someday. Kid is a good boyfriend for her," said Spirit.

"Dad, I told you, I'm dating Soul."

"But you two never so much as kissed."

"You never kissed your girlfriend?" laughed Black Star.

"We...shut up," muttered Soul.

"Yeah, you shut up alright."

"Don't twist my words like that!"

"I don't know why you're twisting your words."

"Stop that!"

"Dude...quit talking to yourself..."

"Black Star!"

"Yeah, my name is Black Star."

"Guys, both of you shut up! It doesn't matter if Soul and Maka never kissed because Maka's going to marry Death the Kid!" announced Spirit. Maka hit him with a book.

"Dad! I don't even like him!" she screamed.

"Not...not even a little bit...?" whimpered Spirit. Maka shook her head. Soul wrapped his arm around her neck.

"She loves me, right, babe?" he commented. Maka nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Black Star, we're heading out. Wanna come with us?"

"Naw, I'm fine. Like I said, I came to watch you perform. Good job, tonight, guys," said Black Star as he walked away.

Soul and Maka walked into their van and drove off.

"So...what you planning to do when you get home, Maka? Spending some good ol' time with your daddy?" asked Spirit."

"I'm going to sleep," Maka responded.

"Oh..."

When Soul and Maka returned to their home together with their friend, Crona and his brother, Ragnarok, Soul took Maka into a room alone.

"I need to talk to you," Soul demanded.

"Soul...slow down..."

"No, I can't do this anymore. I can't be your acrobatic toy anymore. I'm quitting."

"What? No."

"Why not, Maka? I can't take it anymore. I can't stand being up on stage like that, Maka."

"Okay, I won't throw you anymore, I'll..."

"No, Maka. It's not just that. It's everything. I'm tired of performing, forcing a smile on my face, dancing, singing, I just can't do it, Maka. I just can't."

"Soul, come on, if you quit, what am I gonna do?"

"Perform by yourself."

"But, Soul, you give me courage on that stage."

"Oh? Then why do you throw me across the audience?"

"Because everyone loves it."

"And that's what I'm talking about, Maka. Doing something I don't like, or really don't feel like doing to make other people happy? I don't have it to give anymore."

"Soul, please stay. I can't do this without you."

"Can't you find something else?"

"No. This is what I do. This is my life, and my life's not complete without you."

"Well, be a star, without me and I'll be there to meet you in the back."

"Soul..."

"I'm sorry, Maka. I just can't do it anymore."

"But...but..."

"But nothing. I'm quitting."

"Wait, Soul! Please! Just...wait until I beat Death the Kid."

"Death the Kid?"

"Yes, when I beat his song, then you can leave. Do whatever you like. I don't care what you do. Just let me beat him first."

Soul stayed silent for a while. Death the Kid was a professional rock star while him and Maka were still amature rock stars. There was no telling how long it'd take to get up to Death the Kid's standards, not to mention that Maka never really treated Soul with the best respect. His lips almost breathed out a "no," but he couldn't. He still loved Maka and would do anything for her. So instead he responded,

"Alright. Until we beat Death the Kid. But when we do, you have to let me go, no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

_Author's note: That's all TheTrueBlackStar has to give for now. I know, I'm TheTrueBlackStar._


	2. Coming Home Tour

_Author's Note: The True Black Star has returned. He will start on second chapter. Containing, The True Black Star's best friend, yet worst enemy, Death the Kid. (TheTrueDeaththeKid pissed me off when I was typing this...) The True Black Star will make it clear on why. He will wait until the end of the chapter, but until then, he wants you to read. I know, I'm The True Black Star._

"Hibike, kirakira shita koe wo ryoute ni..." Kid sung sofly as he ran hot water for his shower. "Kagayaku...utagoe wo..." he continued, testing to see if his water was too hot.

"Hey! Quit singing that goddamn song, Kid!" snapped an angry Liz from outside the bathroom. "We're running late, hurry up!"

"Liz, can I at least _feel _the water of my shower? I just got in," sighed Kid, stepping in.

"Kid...you were in there for 20 minutes! How are you just now getting in the shower? What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Can't I just enjoy myself, Liz?"

"Fine, but enjoy yourself quickly! We have a concert to get to." Liz walked away from the bathroom door and went to check on Patty.

"Thanks. Hibike, kirakira shita koe wo ryoute ni..."

Meanwhile, Soul and Maka were being notified about Death the Kid's concert, known as the Coming Home Tour, although, he wasn't on tour, he was just finally returning to his home town, Death City to perform.

Although, he never really wanted to go back there because it's where his father lived. He hated his father because he never really treated him right and his mother was dead. He never really felt loved before. Not even by his bodyguards, Liz and Patty. He decided that he'd leave Death City as soon as the concert was over there. The only reason why he wanted to go there was because he wanted to escape from a bounty hunter, who was banned from Death City a long time ago. Kid would know that. His father owned the city. (Quite needless to say)

"Let's go, Kid!" yelled Liz, as the three ran to the van outside, driven by their manager, Stein.

"I'm coming!" Kid yelled back.

"Ready?" asked Stein, looking back at the stars, smiling his usual creepy smile.

"I need you to speed it up, Stein. We're running late," said Liz.

"Yay! We're going fast!" cheered Patty. "Ooh! Do we to knock on the airplane window again?"

"NO! I am not doing that again!" snapped Liz.

"Oh, come, Liz. You have to admit it was funny," whimpered Kid.

"No, we were so late, the plane took off and you summonded your skateboard to fly us up there and knock on the plane window!"

"Hilarious, wasn't it?"

"NO! They thought we were terrorists!"

"Yes, that's the funny part, Liz!"

"Kid, if that happens again, I'm quitting the band!"

"Okay...gosh..."

Meanwhile, Soul and Maka were discussing how they were going to reach up to Death the Kid's standards.

"Alright, if we're going to beat Kid, we have learn about his material and his style and try to top it," said Soul. "So tonight, you and I are going to his concert so we can check him out and see what we're dealing with. Cool?"

"Yeah. That's good."

"Better be careful, Soul, Maka might fall in love with him!" laughed Spirit out of nowhere.

"Where do you keep coming from?" snapped Soul.

"Actually, he's right," said Crona, coming in from another room in a jacket. "Death the Kid's known for all the girls who constantly click on to his shoulder just by standing. You probably should be worried."

"I'm not worried. Maka won't fail me, right, Maka?" asked Soul, flashing a nervous smile at her. She nodded her head.

That night, Kid came up on stage, fully prepared for his performance. Soul and Maka came in the slightest bit of late, but they didn't miss any of his performance. He just got in. They were way in the back.

"Hello, Death City!" Kid cheered to the audience. He held out his microphone and the crowd screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't get that..." Kid joked. The crowd screamed louder.

"Is that all you got?" The crowd went wild.

"Okay! Liz, Patty, let's go!"

The song started to play. It was his hit number one song, "This is our Signpost." The crowd were excited to hear him sing it live.

**Kid: Ookiku te wo hiroge haruka kanata no kimi he todoke  
katai kizuna no akashi  
mabusii hazashi abi ismo no asa wo sugosu hazu ga  
kurai sora ni oowateru  
**(I spread my hand wide, telling it to reach you far on the other side, proof of our strong bonds. Basking in the brilliant sun rays, I meant to spend the morning as usual, but it was concealed by the dark sky)

**Patty: Kotori no sazuri kiite  
Liz: akarui mirai mieru kara  
Kid: kitto  
Liz and Patty: futari  
Kid: chikara  
Liz and Patty: awase  
All: hikari yorimodoseru**  
(Listen to the baby birds chirping and you'll be able to see a bright future, so if the two of us combine our power, then certainly we can call the light.)

**All: Hibike! kirakira shita koe wo ryoute ni  
Kid: kagayaku  
Patty: minna  
Kid: utagoe wo  
Liz: kiiete  
All:kokoro ga haretekuru yo  
Todoke! komiageteru mune ni ima sugu  
Kid: Sora wo  
All: hora miagete saa ikou! sore ga michi shirube  
**(Resonate! grasp the glittering voice in both hands. If everyone listens to our shining, singing voices, their hearts will be refreshed. Get there! Immediately, in our hearts welling up with emotion. Hey, look up at the sky, and let's go! That's our signpost.)

"What a gay song," Soul whispered to Maka, that is before he realized that she bounced on him.

"Maka?" whimpered Soul. She was mesmorised by Kid's face. She walked over to the stage, as close as she could get, which was all the way to the front. She couldn'get away. Soul noticed her and as he noticed it, he remembered what Crona said about the star. He looked around where he was and realized that all the guys were in the back while the girls were fighting to get up front.

"Maka!" yelled Soul, running up to the front. She was up there, staring at Kid. She couldn't stop. She even tried, but she couldn't do so much as turn around. He grabbed her by her shoulders and tried to get her away, but it wasn't. Maka was too deep in her trance. Staring at Kid.

Kid noticed her face, staring at him. He looked right back at her. He loved her at first sight. Out of all the girls in the crowd that were also staring uncontroably at him, he felt that she was the most beautiful. Still singing, he smoothly reached out for her and touched her at the bottom of the chin, causing the young rockstar meister to faint. This got Soul explictly angry. The last thing Maka saw was Kid getting so close to her, looking directly into her eyes, even winking at her. He truly fell in love with her and it seemed at the moment that Maka fell in love with him.

She was knocked out through the whole consert. Soul kept screaming her name and almost started to slap her, but it didn't work because she woke up by then. She let out a great sigh.

"He was so hot..."

"Damn you, Maka! What was that all about?!" snapped Soul.

"I'm sorry...it's just that...oh my god...I don't know what happened back there. My heart is running away from me...his face...his voice...he's perfect..."

"Oh, well...that's exactly what they say he's obsessed with, but I don't buy it. Nobody's perfect."

"_He is..._" Soul rolled his eyes and threw her on the floor.

"Let's get out of here, Maka."

Maka slowly got up to walk away, but she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She turned around and found Kid in her face again.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. "I saw you faint. I mean, well, I've made a lot of girls faint, but you looked like you died."

Soul marched up to him angrily.

"No she didn't! She fainted just like any other girl would! You're just flirting with her and for your information, I'm her boyfriend!" he screamed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I was checking on her."

"Stop talking like that!"

"This is seriously how I talk."

"No it's not! You're still trying to pick her up! Give it up! She's not yours!"

"Okay, well, that's not the way _you _talk. You're just trying to scare me."

"NO, this is how I talk."

"No it's not. You're just trying to scare and that's all there is to it!"

Maka got inbetween the two.

"Guys, don't fight." she pleaded.

"I'm not trying to fight the guy, he's fighting me," said Kid.

"Stop talking like that!"

"Stop screaming at me!"

"Both of you stop! Soul, you're being out of line. Now you're going to have to deal with him at dinner. Kid, would you like to come over. We're rockstars too."

"I know. You're Maka. You guys are pretty big. I mean, you're not exactly the biggest, but big. I did want to meet you when I came down here."

"I'll meet you two in the car. Single," pouted Soul, walking away angrily.

"Don't mind him, Kid. He's been in a bad mood lately."

"Well, I'd love to come over and eat with you, but Soul might poison me."

"Don't worry, I won't let him." Maka took out piece of paper from her pocket. "You have a pen?"

"Yeah, I have two of them, but I'll have to take them both out."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kid took out a pen from each pocket and handed them to her.

"I only need one."

"I don't want one pen in my hand if I'm not writing."

"So, it's true."

"What's true?"

"That you're obsessed with perfection and symmetry."

"You said 'perfeciton _and _symmetry,' What's the difference?"

"Okay then." Maka wrote her address and number and gave it to him. "You can come around whenever you're ready, if you want to come."

"No, I'll come, it's just that I'll be leaving soon. I really don't want to be here."

"Why not? It's great place, Death City."

"I know. It just has some...unpleasent memories..."


	3. Dinner

Author's Note: Hi. The True Black Star has returned from his life for you. I know, I'm the True Black Star.

"Hey, Kid, are you ready to go?" asked Liz, standing at the door.

"Yes, let's go," Kid responded, walking up to her and Patty. "Tomorrow, we have to get ready to leave. You both know that I can't stay here."

Liz and Patty nodded and let Kid out the door.

Meanwhile at Soul and Maka's place, Maka had the entire house nice and clean and she also cooked a meal without hitting any allergy violations. (fish, nuts)

Soul just sat in a corner, fussing about how he lost his girlfriend to some stuck-up rock star.

When Kid arrived, Maka was happy to take his jacket and bring him to the table, simply because it was a reason to touch his pale, yet sexy body.

"How are you?" asked Maka.

"I'm fine. I like the way you take my coat off. Interesting," Kid responded, blinking his eyes. Maka giggled and blushed at his comment.

"Well..." she giggled.

"Well, Kid, tell me, what do you like to do in your spare time? Do the peeping tom?" asked Soul.

"What? No."

"Don't worry about him. He asks everyone that. What _do _you do?"

"Nothing really. Sleep, sing, eat...just normal stuff."

"Don't forget kill," Liz whimpered under her breath.

"Huh?" gasped Maka.

"Heh, she means like _killing_ _time. _Not..." Kid cleared.

"Does this mean you wouldn't be the best boyfriend or are you taken already?" asked Soul.

"May I ask what's with these weird questions you're asking me?"

"Is asking how you like the food weird?" asked Maka.

"Yes, because I haven't eaten yet. I don't help myself to other people's food. I find it rude."

"That makes sense. You have my permission. All the food's on the table just get whatever you like."

"Thank you, Maka."

My name...he said my name...oh, Kid I want to tear you apart, put you back together and do it again...

"You never answered my question, Kid," Soul remarked.

"Ah, yes. You're right. I didn't. No. I'm not taken."

He's not taken...fuck Soul...I want to fuck you, Kid...!

"Well, when it comes to dating, what kind of guy are you? Do you look for a specific woman and do whatever you can to satisfy her or do you just go for any woman taken or not?" Soul challenged.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Kid, now getting offended.

"It's just a question."

"I'm looking for an organized smart woman, smart but fun. I would not try a taken woman.

Dammit!

"That's interesting. Now...tell me...do you like Maka?" asked Soul.

Shut the fuck up, Soul!

"I like her cooking. You're lucky to have a girl like her cook for you."

Maka blushed harder.

"Thank you," she said. "Perhaps we should just keep eating and not worry about Kid's love life. That's his business."

"Eh, it's okay. I'm used to it."

"Yeah, Maka, _he's used to it._ He's more famous than us. There must be people asking him about his love life all the time," Soul added in.

"Then maybe he needs a break from the many questions," Maka argued.

"Now, now, Maka. It's alright. Like I said, I'm very used to answering questions from people who need to get a life..."

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" snapped, Soul standing up angrily at the table, not scaring Kid at all.

"Soul!" snapped Maka.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, it was Maka who fainted," replied Kid, spooning another bit of food.

"I...I didn't mean to blush...it's just that he's so..." Maka whimpered, looking at Kid. His sweet golden eyes, his shiny black hair...or was that just the fine stripes in his hair? Just something about his face made him so...sexy...

(No! The True Black Star isn't gay!)

"He's so what?!" Soul demanded.

"Talented!" Maka blurted.

Kid laughed.

"I'm glad you think so."

"And...uh...let's not forget his wonderful partners..." giggled Maka, pointing to Liz and Patty. Not that they were paying attention. They were too busy feeding their faces and grabbing as much food as possible as if they were still out on the street. (But that's the way they always eat.)

"Were you referring to us?" asked Liz, looking up with her mouth full.

"Yeah. We were talking about Kid," Maka answered.

"Eh. Say what you must. We're used to...wait, you were talking about us?" Maka nodded. "Oh wow. That's different. Is there anymore food?" Maka nodded again. "More?" Nod. She walked over to the stove to get Liz and Patty some more food. Soul death glared Kid.

"Well, don't you want anymore?" he tested. Kid shook his head.

"I'm quite satisfied with what I was given."

"_You're _satisfied with something?!" screamed Patty. "You're never satisfied with anything!"

"Patty! Shut up!" screamed Liz.

"No, no, it's alright, Lizzie. She's right," Kid comments, giving a little giggle. "It's very hard to satisfy me, but this food...is impressive."

"Who the fuck asked you?!" screamed Soul. "Who said this was a heath inspection?! Who the fuck are _you _supposed to be?! I don't give a fuck about your fucking approval! And neither does Maka! As a matter of fact," Soul stood up and grabbed Kid out of his seat by his coat. "Get the fuck out my house!"

Kid kept calm. He continued to give a smile. He wasn't afraid of Soul at all.

"Soul! He said he liked the food. What the hell is wrong with you?!" screamed Maka, pulling Soul by his hair.

"I don't like judges!" Soul screamed.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"..."

Liz, Patty and Kid just stood there, confused about what just happened.

"So...is it time to leave already?" asked Patty.

"I guess so. We have to pack up so we can leave tomorrow. I honestly don't want to stay here," Kid commented.

"I understand. I'm sorry about Soul," Maka sighed.

"It's alright, but you know, Maka. I find you to be so interesting, I'm going to come back here to see you again."

"Really~?!" Kid nodded.

"Give me your number. I'll give you a call when I get home."

"Sure. Uh...Kid? Can I ask you one last thing?"

"Anything, Maka."

I love it when you say my name...will you marry me? No! That's not it! Damn...what was I gonna ask?

"Why did you come here to bad memories?"

"Oh, because my bounty...I mean...uh...enemies were banned from here."

"Why?"

"You know, supernatural powers. It's not legal anymore."

"Yeah, I remember that. That's the only thing that makes me and Soul badass. It's because I use Soul's weapon form to perform. We talked to everyone we could about it. No one says anything, so I guess it's okay."

"That _is _badass to use some illegal in a positive legal way. I like that. Not only is it different, but it's original. You keep doing stuff like that, you'll be as big as me."

Kid and Maka walked outside.

"You smoke?" asked Kid. Maka nodded. She took a pack of cigarettes and took one out. Kid lit it for her.

"I remember when supernatural ability was first outlawed," Maka sighed, smoke flowing out of her lips. "So many people got arrested because they didn't know or maybe they just didn't care. People were still out there in weapon form. Then they started a rebellion by killing each other with it."

"As if the kishin weren't bad enough. Since the weapon stuff was banned, the Death Weapon Meister Academy had to shut down," Kid continued, putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"It was a good academy, too. It was cleaning up these damned streets. I hate that bastard. I wish he'd die, but the problem is, no one else would be up to run," Maka added on, throwing her cigarette on the ground. Kid smiled, but it wasn't a strong one.

"...Except for me..." he sighed. Maka looked at Kid with widened eyes.

"Are you...his lost son...?" she gasped. Kid looked at her with his weak smile.

"Yeah. He banned weapons after he realized what he did..." he whimpered, looking down with his smile now gone. Maka didn't respond. She just looked to see what he'd say next.

"I...don't want to talk about it..." he breathed.

"This is where the bad memories come in?" Kid nodded, holding in his tears, thinking of his horrible past with his father. He took a deep breath and sighed, "I have to leave now. I...I can't...stay here..." Kid ran off, calling his girls to see where they might have gone. Maka wanted to know more, but she knew better than to pressure him about it. She walked back in the house with her passed out boyfriend on the floor. Passing him up, she went to bed with all of her clothes, thinking heavily about the new man of her dreams. Wondering when he'd return to continue the story of his mysterious past.

Author: So here it is...Let me, the true Black Star, clear this up. This is a different version of the Soul Eater world. The rules are different and the characters are way out of character, but it's a serious fic. Although...the true Black Star sucks without comedy, so you'll laugh at some point.


End file.
